I Want You To Be Mine!
by isaatiragram
Summary: Max struggles with her feelings for her roommate until she finally accept it and confess her feelings to Caroline. This is my first Fanfic ever so I hope you guys like it!


2 Broke Girls

I Want You To Be Mine

-Max? Are you ok? You've been staring nowhere for a while and I'm starting to worry. It's been like this almost for a month now. What is wrong?

Caroline said with a concerned tone on her voice.

-What? No, it's nothing I'm just a bit tired that's all. We've been working so hard these days. Max said.

-Yes, I know. I'm tired too but Max, I know you, and tiring does not put you this way, you are hiding something from me, Caroline said.

-What! You think you know me? Sister you have only seen the good of me, believe me!

Max said raising her voice and moving their hands while she speaks.

- Besides, I already told you I was fine, just because I didn't have a mother, it means I want you to be mine.

- Max you have a mother! Caroline said in an accusing tone.

- If you can count that as a mother! Max said. But that's ok, I had what every child had prohibited, alcohol, drugs, beer… yeah good times!

-Ok, I'm gonna take a bath then. Caroline said and walked away from the kitchen.

- Ok, but try not to masturbate this time or we will run out of hot water.

Max said with laughter on her voice. Caroline just waves a hand and get in the bathroom. She was used to those jokes now. Max sighted and kept blending the cupcakes flour. She was thank that Caroline was so easy on changing topics. The truth was Max wasn't fine. And yes Caroline knows her so damn well! Max was hiding the truth even from her, she was scare of it.

- _What is it with this girl that is always on my mind?_ Thought Max, _I mean I know that we are always together, but I just…_ she pulls her face and breathe. - No, that can't be, said to herself.

Caroline went out from the bathroom.

-Max, are you done with that? I want to go to bed now, and you should too, you seem tired.

- I almost finish here; you can go and laid on my bed meanwhile.

- Ok, but hurry.

She takes the computer and got into Max's bedroom.

-Max I found the show you like, hurry is about to begin.

- Yes, I'm coming!

The brunette said taking out the last tray of cupcakes and walking to the bedroom.

- I would have finished faster but you decided to go to bed. Max said with an accusing tone.

- Max I told you I was tired!

- Yes, like always, I do the entire job but it's fine I'm used to.

- Max, sit. Is about to start, Caroline said.

Max sat but she wasn't focused, she couldn't with Caroline sitting next to her, so quiet.

- _She smells so good. I bet she is so soft_. Max thought.

Max loves Caroline's hair, always have, and this time she was weaker and raised a hand to touch Caroline's hair. As the first contact with it she regrets it and pulled back.

-What are you doing? Caroline said, same question Max had in her head.

- Aah… you had something, she giggles.

- Oh thanks, Caroline smile and turned back.

_- What the hell was that? I cannot take it anymore! I have to admit it! But it's hard. What if she doesn't like me this way? Ok Max, when have you been afraid of something? Just tell her, tell her that you are in love with her. _

Max took a deep breath and as she was about to talk, she realized the show was finishing.

- _What! 40 minutes have passed, but I've just sat here! _

- Ok Max, now I know you have something on your mind, spit it out. Caroline said.

Max's chicks flushed immediately.

- What! Why? She said, a bit insecure.

- You didn't make any bad comment on the show and I noticed you distracted. Come on, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything, I'll still love you.

Max's chicks flushed even more, as if that was possible.

- _That is exactly the thing, I don't want you as a friend, I want you to be mine. Caroline I love you. How hard is that to say Max! _

Max breathed deeply but no sound came out from her mouth. 

- Ok, fine Max. I'll stay in your bed until you tell me what is going on, seriously, I'm worried. Caroline touched Max's shoulders, and turned her right in front of her.

- Tell me, she demanded.

- _There,_ here is the opportunity just kiss her!

Max looked deep on Caroline's eyes and she knew Caroline felt something because she pulled back her hands. And slightly make a face.

- _She feels something too? _ Ok, Caroline I'll tell you, but promise me that nothing will change between us, please don't be scared of me.

- It can't be that bad! Caroline said.

Max was so bad with feelings; she didn't know what to say or how to talk so just go right through it.

- Caroline I think I… and paused. I might be… but I mean… really is…

- Max, just tell me already! Are you going to jail, you killed someone?

- No! Max said.

-Then what is it?

- I WANT YOU TO BE MINE! Max yelled.

They stare at each other, face to face; Caroline was speechless, just for three seconds, seconds that felt hours for Max.

- You mean sexually? Caroline finally asked.

- Look, Caroline I know this is crazy but I think I have fallen in love with you, I don't know how or why this happen or when this happen, but I just cannot hold it anymore, and I will understand if you…

Max was cut out by a kiss from Caroline. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it would ripped out and jumped out of her chest, she was sure that Caroline was able to listen to it.

The kiss was better than what Max have thought. All those images in her head and now they were happening. Caroline's lips were soft and tender, fragrant. Much better than the guys or even from the other girls Max had kissed. But she wanted more; she grabbed Caroline's head soft but firm and leaned in to get closer. Caroline grabbed Max's waist and respond to the kiss strongly. They stopped kissing until they went out of breath.

- I love you too Max, Caroline said. They smiled at each other. Do you still want me to keep the promise?

- Promise, what promise?

- Do you still want nothing change between us? Caroline asked.

- I don't know, do you? Max said looking at Caroline, now with her old trust back again and that daring look Caroline loved.

- Not at all, she said.

They leaned in for another kiss, which now, this wasn't a bit shy; they started to pull out their clothes without stopping the kiss, helping to each other.

- Wow Max! Your boobs are huge; I knew they were but… I feel embarrassed.

-They are perfect for me, Max said touching Caroline's.

Max put on top of Caroline, sliding her hand all the way through her body, gently, smoothly. Caroline moaned which made Max smile.

- I want you so bad Miss Channing.

- You too Miss Black!


End file.
